The present invention relates generally to reciprocative compressors and more particularly to a swing-type reciprocative compressor in which a piston swings in a cylinder, assembly is easy and long endurance can be maintained even under high-pressure compression.
Of compressors for compressing gas, reciprocative compressors have a simple structure and allows for high-compression; therefore, they are used in various fields.
Reciprocative compressors include a piston type in which a piston is rotatably connected to a connecting rod via a bearing mechanism as illustrated in FIG. 7 of JP-A-2008-297924 and a swing type in which a piston rod is integrally combined with a compression-associated part of the upper portion of a piston as described in JP-A-2006-152960.